kedumimfandomcom_he-20200216-history
ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת ויקהל-פקודי תשע"ג
ב"ה אור ליום כ"א אדר תשע"ג =אקטואליה= "אין לבטל חוק טל או כלא ? thumb|ימין|335 px|ישראל שלי: צריך לתקן, לא לבטל, את חוק טל הועלה בתאריך 26 בינואר 2012 נפתלי בנט מציג תפיסה שונה ולא פופוליסטית לשילוב חרדים במעגל העבודה ובצה"ל האם בינתיים יש שינוי בדעה ? בכתבה של אשר שכטר ב:דה מרקט" ב-28 ביולי 2012 הוא מצטט נפתלי בנט: עזבו אתכם מההתנחלויות - בואו נדבר על הריכוזיות "השיח שמתקיים בחודשים האחרונים סביב ועדת פלסנר וחוק טל הוא שיח פופוליסטי מוטעה. אני קורא לזה 'הפופוליזם הלפידי'. יש שתי בעיות עם החברה החרדית: האחת היא שרוב החרדים לא משרתים בצבא. השנייה היא ששיעור ניכר מהחרדים לא שותפים למעגל התעסוקה. עיקר השיח נע כיום סביב הבעיה הראשונה, וזאת ללא ספק הבעיה הקטנה יותר. בשנים האחרונות משכנו את הכל לבעיית השירות הצבאי, וירינו לעצמנו ברגל. "בעיית התעסוקה גדולה הרבה יותר מסוגיית השירות הצבאי. הרבה יותר חשוב לשלב את החרדים במעגל העבודה מאשר בצבא, וזאת אמירה שלא תזכה אותי בהרבה אהדה, אבל אני אומר את זה דווקא בתור מ"פ במילואים. כדי שחרדי ישתחרר מהצבא הוא צריך לא להיות חלק ממעגל העבודה במשך שנים רבות מדי. הוא משתחרר בגיל 24, כבר יש לו שלושה ילדים - לך תעשה הכשרה מקצועית, לך תלמד אנגלית, לך תלמד מחשבים. אם לא היינו הופכים את עצמנו לבני ערובה של סוגיית השירות הצבאי, היינו יכולים לגרום לחדרים להצטרף בהמוניהם למעגל העבודה, ובעוד דור היינו רואים הרבה יותר מהם נכנסים למעגל השירות ' האם בשל כך יש "להדיר" את החרדים מהשלטון ?' (הערה פרטית של העורך) =מסורת ישראל= הלכה יומית: קריאת שמע # לאחר פסוק ראשון של קריאת שמע, אומרים 'ברוך שם כבוד מלכותו לעולם ועד', כיון שכך אמר יעקב אבינו לבניו, לאחר שהם אמרו 'שמע ישראל ה' אלוקינו ה' אחד'. אמנם כיון שפסוק זה אינו כתוב בתורה, אומרים זאת בלחש, שיהיה היכר לכך שאינו חלק מהפרשה. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' סא) # קרא קריאת שמע ושכח ולא אמר 'ברוך שם כבוד מלכותו לעולם ועד', יצא ידי חובתו, ואינו צריך לחזור. (ביאור הלכה שם) # בקריאת פסוק ראשון של קריאת שמע יש לפסק את המילים כך: שמע ישראל, ה' אלוקינו, ה' אחד. כלומר, ה' שהוא אלוקינו, הוא ה' אחד. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' סא) # יש לשהות מעט בין אמירת 'ברוך שם כבוד מלכותו לעולם ועד' לבין תחילת פרשת 'ואהבת', כדי להפסיק בין קבלת עול מלכות שמים לבין שאר מצוות. (ביאור הלכה שם) המקור:halachotbeyom@gmail.com משנה יומית:מסכת שקלים הלימוד היום לעילוי נשמת כוליא יפה בת אסתר ע"ה בס"ד, יום שלישי ט"ז אדר תשע"ג משנה א: בְּאֶחָד בַּאֲדָר מַשְׁמִיעִין עַל הַשְּׁקָלִים וְעַל הַכִּלְאַיִם. בַּחֲמִשָּׁה עָשָׂר בּוֹ קוֹרִין אֶת הַמְּגִלָּה בַּכְּרַכִּין, וּמְתַקְּנִין אֶת הַדְּרָכִים וְאֶת הָרְחוֹבוֹת וְאֶת מִקְוְאוֹת הַמַּיִם, וְעוֹשִׂין כָּל צָרְכֵי הָרַבִּים, וּמְצַיְּנִין אֶת הַקְּבָרוֹת, וְיוֹצְאִין אַף עַל הַכִּלְאָיִם: מסכת זו עוסקת בתרומת 'מחצית השקל' שהיו ישראל נותנים בזמן שבית המקדש קיים, לצורך קרבנות ציבור, ואגב כך מובאים בה דינים וענינים שונים השייכים לציבור. מצוות עשה מן התורה שיביא כל אדם מישראל מחצית השקל פעם בשנה, ומכסף זה קונים את קרבנות הציבור, כגון התמידים והמוספים, כדי שלכל אחד מישראל יהיה חלק בקרבנות ציבור אלו. מראש חדש ניסן מתחילים להשתמש בתרומה החדשה, ולכן בְּאֶחָד בַּאֲדָר, שלשים יום קודם לכן, מַשְׁמִיעִין - שלוחי בית דין מכריזים בכל הערים עַל הבאת הַשְּׁקָלִים, כדי שיזכרו כולם את חובתם להביא מחצית השקל, וְכן היו מכריזים באחד באדר, שהוא זמן זריעה, עַל הַכִּלְאַיִם - מזהירים את הזורעים, שיבררו את המינים, שלא יזרעו כלאים ויצטרכו לעקור הכל. בַּחֲמִשָּׁה עָשָׂר בּוֹ - באדר, קוֹרִין אֶת הַמְּגִלָּה בַּכְּרַכִּין - בערים המוקפות חומה מימות יהושע בן נון. וְכיון שעתידים עולי רגלים לעלות לרגל בניסן, מְתַקְּנִין אֶת הַדְּרָכִים וְאֶת הָרְחוֹבוֹת שהתקלקלו בימות הגשמים, וְאֶת מִקְוְאוֹת הַמַּיִם, כדי שיוכלו עולי רגלים לטהר את עצמם ברגל, וְעוֹשִׂין כָּל צָרְכֵי הָרַבִּים, כגון דיני ממונות, ופדיית הקדשות וכדומה, לפי שזהו סוף השנה לפי התורה, וּמְצַיְּנִין - מסמנים אֶת מקומם של הַקְּבָרוֹת על ידי שפיכת סיד מסביבם, כדי שלא ייטמאו עוברים ושבים בטעות, וְיוֹצְאִין שלוחי בית דין אַף עַל הַכִּלְאָיִם, לראות אם אכן שמעו העם את אזהרתם ונזהרו שלא לזרוע כלאיים המקור:halachotbeyom@gmail.com אומר הוי גולה למקום תורה (בעקבות הדף היומי קמ"ז,ב' וגם בפרקי אבות) אומר הוי גולה למקום תורה (אם תלמיד חכם אתה אל תשב אלא במקום ת''ח חברך ואל תאמר תלמידים הם יבואו אלי ודי לי בכך למה אהיה גולה) . ואל תאמר שהיא תבא אחריך שחבריך יקיימוה בידך (שתהא רגיל אצלם וכשתשנה מסכת אחת והם אחרת תשמענה ותהא סדורה בפיך ואל תשתכח הימנה). ואל בינתך אל תשען (לומר חכם גדול אני וזכרן וכשאחזור פרק זה או מסכת זו לא תשתכח חברתה ממני) תנא לא ר' נהוראי שמו אלא ר' נחמיה שמו ואמרי לה ר' אלעזר בן ערך שמו ולמה נקרא שמו ר' נהוראי שמנהיר עיני חכמים בהלכה. * המקור: בר פפא בפורטל הדף היומי עסקו בנושא: הטענה שהיה לגמרא להביא את המעשה כראיה, אינה ראיה הכרחית. אין דרך הגמרא להביא בכל מקום כל ראיה אפשרית. אין סיבה לומר שמכיון שרבי אלעזר בן ערך לא היה עם חבריו הוא לא למד כלל. אדרבה, על מעשה זה אמרו במסכת שבת דף קמז ע"ב: "והיינו דתנן, רבי נהוראי אומר: הוי גולה למקום תורה, ואל תאמר שהיא תבא אחריך. שחבריך יקיימוה בידך, ואל בינתך אל תשען". כלומר אל תשען על בינתך שתלמד לבד, אלא נחוצים גם חבריך, שכן הם אלו שיקיימו את התורה בידך הרב שבתאי סבתו בשיחה לראש השנה בישיבת קרית משה במצפה יריחו [http://www.kiryatmoshe.co.il/CleanPrint.php?type=lesson&mador=4&id=656 סיפר בהקשר זה מה הכוונה ל'מקום תורה'] המשנה שעסקנו בה לא מגלה לנו את ההתפתחות הדרמטית שהתחוללה מאוחר יותר. רמז על כך, נמצא בהמשך פרקי אבות. "רבי נהוראי אומר: הְוֵי גולה למקום תורה ואל תאמר שהיא תבוא אחריך ושחבריך יקיימוה בידך ואֶל בינתך אַל תִשַעֵן (אבות ד, יד)". מאחרי ההדרכה הזאת של רבי נהוראי, עומד סיפור עצוב, שהוא סיפור חייו של רבי אלעזר בן ערך, התנא המדהים, שרבו החשיב אותו יותר מכל חכמי ישראל יחד. הגמרא במסכת שבת מגלה לנו מי הוא התנא המסתתר מאחורי השם "רבי נהוראי". "תנא. לא רבי נהוראי שמו אלא רבי נחמיה שמו ויש אומרים רבי אלעזר בן ערך שמו. ולמה נקרא שמו רבי נהוראי? שמנהיר עיני חכמים בהלכה (שבת קמז:)". בברייתא הנקראת "אבות דרבי נתן", כלומר, השלמת מסכת אבות על פי משנתו של רבי נתן, מסופר, שרבי אלעזר החליט לבנות את חייו במקום שנקרא דיומסית". המקום הזה היה מפורסם באיכות המים שבו, באיכות הגידולים שבו ובאווירה השקטה והחלומית המאפיינת גינות ופרדסים. חבריו התַנָאִים החליטו אחרת. הם הלכו לעיירה קטנה בשם "יַבְנֶה", שהיתה ידועה בריבוי תלמידי החכמים שבה ובקול התורה הנשמע בה יומם ולילה. הגמרא במסכת שבת מוסיפה עוד פרטים חסויים נוגעים ללב. "רבי אלעזר שכח את כל תלמודו. וכאשר הגיע למקום חבריו ובא לקרא בספר התורה, התבלבל. במקום לקרא "הַחֹדֶשׁ הַזֶּה לָכֶם רֹאשׁ חָדָשִׁים" קרא "הַחֶרֶשׁ היה לִבָּם (שבת קמז:)". כלומר, האות דל"ת נראתה לו כרי"ש (החֶרֶש במקום החֹדֶש). והכ"ף נראתה לו כבי"ת (לִבָּם במקום לכם). ראו זאת חכמים, הצטערו מאד והתפללו עליו שיבריא. ואמנם חזר לאיתנו ולחכמתו. מכאן נבעה ההדרכה במשנה שציטטנו לעיל: "הְוֵי גולה למקום תורה ואל תאמר שהיא תבוא אחריך". כלומר, אל תתגאה ותחשוב כי כולם צריכים אותך ויבואו אליך. אל תישען על בינתך בלבד ללא משא ומתן תורני עם תלמידי חכמים מסביבך. הגמרא ממשיכה ומספרת שחכמי ישראל כאבו מאד את כאבו והתפללו עליו שיבריא. אמנם רבי אלעזר חזר לאיתנו ולחכמתו, ובמשנת רבי נהוראי ביקש להדריך אחרים שלא יחזרו על טעותו. עיצות לכלכלת הפרט ! (בעקבות לימוד הדף היומי קמ"ט א') לפעמים היה צריך להטיל גורל על מנת לחלק את האוכל בין בני המשפחה !. הכתוב גם שלעיתים יש לגבות ריבית על הלוואה לבני הבית כדי שיחושו עד כמה העול קשה. Goral 1.PNG Goral 2.jpg ספר שופטים (במשכן בנימין, ליד ישיבת קדומים, התחלנו ללמוד ספר שופטים עם הרב יעקב זיסברג - הנה סקירה על פרק א') thumb|ימין|335 px|זאב ארליך מנהרת המדרש ב ביתין הפרק הראשון של הספר נראה כאילו שאינו שייך לספר שופטים. הוא כעין המשך לספר יהושע. הוא עוסק בנושאים הבאים: * הבכורה לשבט יהודה - "וַיֹּאמֶר ה', יְהוּדָה יַעֲלֶה: הִנֵּה נָתַתִּי אֶת-הָאָרֶץ, בְּיָדוֹ. וַיֹּאמֶר יְהוּדָה לְשִׁמְעוֹן אָחִיו עֲלֵה אִתִּי בְגֹרָלִי, וְנִלָּחֲמָה בַּכְּנַעֲנִי, וְהָלַכְתִּי גַם-אֲנִי אִתְּךָ, בְּגוֹרָלֶךָ; וַיֵּלֶךְ אִתּוֹ, שִׁמְעוֹן. הבכורה עוברת משבט אפרים (ממנו בא יהושע בן-נון) לשבט יהודה. שבט אפרים אינו משלים עם זאת, אפילו לא למצב בו השופט בישראל יהיה משבט אחיו, מנשה - הוא גדעון, בוודאי לא כאשר השופט הוא יפתח הגלעדי, במקרה זה ההתנגשות מתפתחת למלחמה של ממש, ואחרון שמשון הגיבור, אשר "זקני יהודה" מסגירים אותו. * תופעה נוספת, שבט יהודה קושר את גורלו עם שבט שמעון . ועל כך נאמר:" עֲלֵה אִתִּי בְגֹרָלִי...וְהָלַכְתִּי גַם-אֲנִי אִתְּךָ, בְּגוֹרָלֶךָ" - נכתב "בְגֹרָלִי" - ללא "ו". השמטת האות בשני מקרים לעומת 77 שהיה קיימת משמעותה "נזיפה וגערה אלוקית כנגד שבט יהודה. "ו" החיבור מאחדת וזה מה שהיה צריך שבט יהודה לעשות. * המלחמה בבזק - וַיִּתֵּן ה' אֶת-הַכְּנַעֲנִי וְהַפְּרִזִּי בְּיָדָם; וַיַּכּוּם בְּבֶזֶק, עֲשֶׂרֶת אֲלָפִים אִישׁ...וַיְבִיאֻהוּ יְרוּשָׁלִַם, וַיָּמָת שָׁם. * ההנהגה למשפחת כלב - וַיֵּלֶךְ יְהוּדָה, אֶל-הַכְּנַעֲנִי הַיּוֹשֵׁב בְּחֶבְרוֹן, וְשֵׁם-חֶבְרוֹן לְפָנִים, קִרְיַת אַרְבַּע...וַיֹּאמֶר כָּלֵב, אֲשֶׁר-יַכֶּה אֶת-קִרְיַת-סֵפֶר וּלְכָדָהּ וְנָתַתִּי לוֹ אֶת-עַכְסָה בִתִּי, לְאִשָּׁה. וַיִּלְכְּדָהּ עָתְנִיאֵל בֶּן-קְנַז, אֲחִי כָלֵב הַקָּטֹן מִמֶּנּוּ; וַיִּתֶּן-לוֹ אֶת-עַכְסָה בִתּוֹ, לְאִשָּׁה. בקטע הבא (כ"א-כ"ג)וַיִּתְּנוּ לְכָלֵב אֶת-חֶבְרוֹן, כַּאֲשֶׁר דִּבֶּר מֹשֶׁה; וַיּוֹרֶשׁ מִשָּׁם, אֶת-שְׁלֹשָׁה בְּנֵי הָעֲנָק. כא וְאֶת-הַיְבוּסִי יֹשֵׁב יְרוּשָׁלִַם, לֹא הוֹרִישׁוּ בְּנֵי בִנְיָמִן; וַיֵּשֶׁב הַיְבוּסִי אֶת-בְּנֵי בִנְיָמִן, בִּירוּשָׁלִַם, עַד, הַיּוֹם הַזֶּה. * כיבוש בית אל - כב וַיַּעֲלוּ בֵית-יוֹסֵף גַּם-הֵם, בֵּית-אֵל; וַה', עִמָּם. וַיָּתִירוּ בֵית-יוֹסֵף, בְּבֵית-אֵל; וְשֵׁם-הָעִיר לְפָנִים, לוּז. כד וַיִּרְאוּ, הַשֹּׁמְרִים, אִישׁ, יוֹצֵא מִן-הָעִיר; וַיֹּאמְרוּ לוֹ, הַרְאֵנוּ נָא אֶת-מְבוֹא הָעִיר, וְעָשִׂינוּ עִמְּךָ, חָסֶד. כה וַיַּרְאֵם אֶת-מְבוֹא הָעִיר, וַיַּכּוּ אֶת-הָעִיר לְפִי-חָרֶב; וְאֶת-הָאִישׁ וְאֶת-כָּל-מִשְׁפַּחְתּוֹ, שִׁלֵּחוּ. כו וַיֵּלֶךְ הָאִישׁ, אֶרֶץ הַחִתִּים; וַיִּבֶן עִיר, וַיִּקְרָא שְׁמָהּ לוּז--הוּא שְׁמָהּ, עַד הַיּוֹם הַזֶּה. ראו גם:"מנהרת המדרש ב... ביתין" - הסרטון בשמאל * ומפסוק כ"ז, רשימת הערים שלא הורישו בני ישראל, כגון: וְלֹא-הוֹרִישׁ מְנַשֶּׁה, אֶת-בֵּית-שְׁאָן וְאֶת-בְּנוֹתֶיהָ וְאֶת-תַּעְנַךְ וְאֶת-בְּנֹתֶיהָ.... וַיּוֹאֶל, הַכְּנַעֲנִי, לָשֶׁבֶת, בָּאָרֶץ הַזֹּאת. כח וַיְהִי כִּי-חָזַק יִשְׂרָאֵל, וַיָּשֶׂם אֶת-הַכְּנַעֲנִי לָמַס; וְהוֹרֵישׁ, לֹא הוֹרִישׁוֹ. וְאֶפְרַיִם לֹא הוֹרִישׁ, אֶת-הַכְּנַעֲנִי הַיּוֹשֵׁב בְּגָזֶר; וַיֵּשֶׁב הַכְּנַעֲנִי בְּקִרְבּוֹ, בְּגָזֶר. ועדו: זְבוּלֻן, אָשֵׁר, נַפְתָּלִי... וַיִּלְחֲצוּ הָאֱמֹרִי אֶת-בְּנֵי-דָן, הָהָרָה: כִּי-לֹא נְתָנוֹ, לָרֶדֶת לָעֵמֶק. =ספיחים מפורים= בבלוג של דוד אסף מצאתי שתי כתבות מעניינות על חג הפורים. שושן פורים בירושלים thumb|300px|ימין|עוד צילומים נפלאים בקישור לעיל (מנסיון אישי כדאי לצפות בחוויה זו - לשנה הבאה בירושלים ) וכך הוא כתב: ברוך גיאן שעת בוקר מוקדמת של שושן פורים ורחובות שכונת מאה שערים כמעט ריקים. אט אט השכונה מתעוררת. בשעה שמונה וחצי בבוקר כבר יוצאים חסידי תולדות אהרון לחצר בתי אונגרין, ילדים חוזרים מן המכולת וחנויות שמציעות משלוחי מנות מוכנים פתוחות גם הן. במאפיות של 'גרליץ' ו'נחמה' מוכרים חלות ענקיות שנאפות במיוחד לפורים. בבתי אונגרין עובר יהודי חרדי ומגילת אסתר בידו במארז כסוף ויפה. לבקשתי הוא פותח אותה ומתחיל לקרוא 'ויהי בימי אחשורוש'... שמות הקשורים לפורים בארץ ישראל יהודה זיו מגלה כי הארץ מלאה עם אתרים המזכירים את מגילת אסתר: מקבר אסתר ומרדכי בגליל העליון, תל שושן ליד קיבוץ גשר ואפילו "צהלה" ראו עוד בקישור לעיל =על חג הפסח= שלושים יום קודם הפסח - הלכות פסח ב"שולחן ערוך" מתחילות בהלכה זו: "תניא שואלין ודורשין בהלכות פסח קודם הפסח שלשים יום" (סימן תכט). המקור לכך הוא בגמרא (פסחים ו ע"ב) שלומדת את ההלכה הזו ממשה "מדעמד משה רבינו בפסח ראשון ודרש להן לישראל באריכות בהלכות פסח שני". מתוך כך למדו שצריך שלושים יום קודם פסח ראשון או שני ללמוד את הלכותיו. חובת ביעור בשומשום ה"בית יוסף" מביא את ההלכה שאומרת "הלכך שלשים יום קודם הפסח חל עליו חובת ביעור". מי שיוצא למילואים או שנוסע נסיעה ארוכה וחוזר אחרי פסח – לא צריך לבער את החמץ. די שיבטל את החמץ באמירת "כל חמירא וחמיעא" וכו'. אבל אם יוצא בתוך שלושים יום חלה עליו חובת בדיקת חמץ וביעורו. הלכה זאת נובעת מהחובה ללמוד את הלכות פסח בשלושים יום קודם הפסח. זה כבר קיום הלכה למעשה. הרב אליהו זצוק"ל היה מזהיר אותנו שכאשר אנחנו לומדים עם ספרים – במיוחד בשלושים יום לפני פסח – שניזהר שלא יישאר פירור של חמץ בין עמודי הספר. שמא נפתח אותו בתוך הפסח ונאכל את הפירור בלי משים. וסיפר לנו הרב זצ"ל על אדם ששמע הלכה זו בשיעור ולגלג עליה, ומשמים הניחו לו בספר גרגיר של שומשום בדף הבא. אותו האיש ראה את השומשום ובלי משים התכוון להכניסו אל פיו, והרב עצר אותו והראה לו בחוש איך צדקו חכמים שאמרו להיזהר במיוחד בשלושים יום קודם הפסח שלא לשים חמץ במקום שאפשר לשכוח אותו אחר כך. המקור: קול-צופיך 671 הגדת רוטשילד thumb|300px|ימין הגדת רוטשילד' או הגדת מרפי (Ms. Heb. 4° 6130) היאכתב יד מאוייר של ההגדה של פסח לפי נוסח אשכנז . ההגדה, הנקראת על שם משפחת רוטשילד שההגדה הייתה בבעלותה, נמצאת כיום ברשות הספרייה הלאומית ב ירושלים. בין המנהגים , המובאים בהגדה ואינם מקובלים כיום אצל יהודי אשכנז ניתן למנות: * ברכה על נטילת ידיים שלפני אכילת הכרפס – כיום נוהגים בקהילות אשכנז (ולמעשה כמעט בכל הקהילות למעט התימנים) שלא מברכים על נטילת ידיים זו משום ספק ברכות להקל, בהתאם לשיטת מהר"ם מרוטנבורג. * טיבול של הכרפס בחרוסתבהתאם לשיטות של ראשונים רבים. כבר בתקופת ההגדה היו ראשונים אחרים שערערו על מנהג זה וקבעו לטבל בחומץ, לפיכך כבר בהגדה עצמה אנו מוצאים בצד כיתוב המצריך טיבול בחומץ במקום בחרוסת, מה שלאחר מכן הפך למנהג כלל אשכנזי. * בניגוד למקובל כיום אצל האשכנזים, הנוסח בסיומה של הפסקה המקדימה להלל ("לפיכך אנחנו חייבים") הוא "ונאמר לפניו הללויה" כמו ברוב העדות, ולא כפי שנתקבל כיום אצל האשכנזים "ונאמר לפניו שירה חדשה הללויה". * לפני ההלל מופיעה ברכה "אשר קדשנו במצוותיו וציוונו לגמור את ההלל" – בכך יש להעיר שני עניינים, האחד הוא שבני אשכנז בתקופות מאוחרות כלל אינם מכירים את הברכה "לגמור את ההלל" בשל פסקו של מהר"ם מרוטנבורגשאין לברך כי אם "לקרוא את ההלל", והמנהג לברך "לגמור" אצל האשכנזים מייצג מסורת קדומה שנעלמה. שנית – עצם הברכה על קריאת ההלל בליל הסדר שנויה במחלוקת בין הראשונים וכיום לא נהוג בשום קהילה לברך (למעט בקהילות הספרדים וחלק מן האשכנזים שקוראים את ההלל, נוסף על ההגדה, בבית הכנסת – ואז מברכים עליו, אך בתוך ההגדה אין נוהגים לברך). * למרור כתוב שיש לקחת "ליטוגא" שהיא חסה ולא כמנהג האשכנזי הנפוץ לקחת חזרת. * בפסוקי "שפוך חמתך" נזכר למעשה רק הפסוק הראשון, כמו ב נוסח איטליה וחסרים שלושה פסוקים שנאמרים כיום ב נוסח אשכנז. פרטים נוספים על ההגדה הגדת רוטשילד ההגדה סרוקה במאגר כתבי היד הסרוקים של הספרייה הלאומית =עם ישראל= יהדות אזרבייג'אן thumb|300px|ימין| Class held at a primary Mountain Jewish school in Guba תאריך התמונה תחילת 1920 העלה לויקיפדיה א.נאור אנשיל פפר הביא בעיתון הארץ מיום 1 במרץ 2013 כתבה על [הדלת האחורית הנסתרת לטהראן - השותפות בין ישראל לאזרבייג'אן המוסלמית שבגבול איראן פורחת בשקט: האזרים רוצים סיוע לשחרור חבל מהארמנים, ישראל מעוניינת בין היתר בנפט שהיא מייצאת (כ40% מתצרוכת ישראל). בין השאר הובאו פרטים על יהדות המדינה שנותרה בה, לאחר שכמאה אלף מיהודיה עלו לישראל. * פרטים מועטים על יהדות זו בויקיפדיה העברית שבעים שנה לעליית "ילדי טהרן" (גילוי נאות, היה לי הכבוד להיות בחברתם במשק ילדים מוצא בשנים 1945-1947) המקור: הכתבה מטה מ- ynet תיירות - ראו קישור מטה 44812480100098408639no.jpg 44812550100099408430no.jpg * עוד פרטים בקישור ב-ynetתיירות על ילדי טהרן במשק ילדים מוצא - ימין|ממוזער|250px|קבוצת הילדים הקטנים מילדי טהרן - 1945 - בבעלות דב עילם ז"ל קבוצת הילדים הראשונה אשר הגיעה ל"משק ילדים מוצא" הייתה של ילדי טהרן. הם גם היו המרכיב העיקרי של המוסד בעת הקמתו. הילדים הגיעו לארץ ישראל מטהרן לאחר מסע ארוך שהחל בשנים 1940 - 1942 לאחר שמיליון וחצי מתושבי פולין, שחששו מכיבוש הגרמני צפוי, ברחו לברית המועצות. שליטי ברית המועצות לא הסכימו כי הפליטים יישארו באזורים הקרובים לגבול, בין השאר, מחשש לנאמנותם, וכך הם נשלחו ברכבות המיועדים לבהמות "מזרחה": תחילה להרי אורל, הידוע במזג האוויר הקר ובאפשרויות הקיום הדלות. החיים במקומות אלה היו בלתי נסבלים והפליטים, בעיקר הילדים, חלו במחלות או מתו. הילדים, יהודים ולא יהודים, נאספו על ידי ארגוני צדקה לבתי יתומים. ובסופו של דבר, לאחר ההסכם שנחתם עם ממשלת פולין בגולה, הם יצאו יחד עם צבאו של הגנרל ולדיסלב אנדרס למזרח התיכון כדי להצטרף לצבאות בעלות הברית. היהודים, 1800 הפליטים ומתוכם 716 ילדים, הגיעו לארץ ישראל - 30 מהם למשק ילדים מוצא. אחד מהם תיאר את הנסיעה כך:"מאות ילדים שוכבים בערסלים בבטן האוניה וריח איום ומבאיש דוחס את החלל. לאחר שנים רבות אדע שהיה זה ריח הגופרית שעלה ממשחת הגרדת". קבוצה נוספת שהגיעה למוצא הייתה מטרנסניסטריה. קבוצה אחרונה באה מארצות שונות בתור בודדים: ממערב אירופה – בלגיה, אוסטריה ואיטליה. =ארץ ישראל= ספרו של נחום סוקולוב על א"י : 1885 במרכז למדיה דיגטלית של ספריית אוניברסיטת חיפה עומדים לרשות הציבור אוספים, בין השאר על ארץ ישראל. בין השאר מצאתי את החיבור הבא:ארץ חמדה : כולל ידיעות אה"ק על פי גדולי התיירים... / מאת נ. סאקאלאוו - תרמ"ה 1885. הנה עמוד אחד מתוך הספר: thumb|650px|מרכז * הספר ניתן לצפי ולהורדה בקישור זה ראשון לציון והסביבה - 1918 תחילה מבט על אזור גוש דן ושפלת יהודה בשנת 1880 לפי מפות PEF thumb|650px|המקור: [http://www.jnul.huji.ac.il/dl/maps/pal/html/eng/pal002368494.htm מפות ארץ ישראל - הספריה הלאומית] בצילומי אויר משנת 1918 ניתן לראות איך נראה בעבר אחד האזורים המאוכלסים ביותר היום. * המושבה הקטנה ראשון לציון - עשרות בתים, אך ניתן להבחין ביקב ובבית הכנסת על הגבעה. * חולות ראשון לציון - שטח עצום המגיע עד לדרך יפו-ירושלים Jaffa map.PNG|מפת רקע - PEF -1880 עדיין לא הוקמה ראשון לציון - המיקום הצפוי הגבעה מזרחית מעיון- קרא Rribon lezion sand.PNG| חולות ראשון לציון - בפאתי החולות הדרך וקו-הטלגרף מיפו לעזה Rishon lezion colonie.jpg| המושבה ראשון לציון Nes ziona.PNG| ואדי חאנין היא נס ציונה לידה חורבת סרפנד - לימים: מחנה צריפין עד כביש יפו-ירושלים * בצילומים נוספים ניתן לצפות כאן גנרל אלנבי נכנס בשערי ירושלים, סרטון משנת 1917 thumb|ימין|335 px|אלנבי בירושלים 1917 Allenby in Jerusalem לפי הכיתוב ביו-טוב: פורסם ב- 8 בדצמ 2012 - ביום שחרור ירושלים ה95 אני מעלה את הסרטון שצולם ב11.12.1917 ע"י יעקב בן דב והרולד ג'ייפס עם כניסת הגנרל אלנבי לירושלים. כניעת ירושלים יומיים קודם לכן, והצהרת אלנבי במצודת דוד עם כניסתו לעיר הקודש, הם "המזרח התיכון החדש" על כל יתרונותיו וכל תחלואיו. כיבוש ירושלים ב1917 איפשר לציונות לממש את הצהרת בלפור, ובמקביל איפשר לערביי פלשתינה לגבש את זהותם ולהשתחרר מעול העות'מנים. מה שקרה אחר כך, קשור בהתנהלות מזוגזגת המימסד הבריטי בשאיפות משיחיות של הזרמים הדתיים ובעקשנות בלתי נלאית של הצדדים שלא השלימו עם הצורך להיערך לחיים משותפים זה לצד זה. ואף על פי כן - זהו יום החג החשוב ביותר שנוצר במאה ה20 מלבד יום העצמאות. ברקע מתנגן השיר Jerusalem מאת ויליאם בלייק, שהיה מושר בכל בוקר עם תחילת יום הלימודים בבתי הספר שבאימפריה הבריטית (גם בבתי הספר היהודיים) והיווה מעין הימנון בריטי אלטרנטיבי. בשנות ה-70 של המאה הקודמת כללה להקת Emerson Lake & Palmer את השיר בתחילת אחד מתקליטיהם. התיאור להלן, הוא משוער (התקבל במייל): הגנרל מתקבל באהדה בשער יפו בידי חיילים ואזרחים. בערך בדקה 1:00 נראית פגישתו עם לורנס איש ערב האגדתי. בערך בדקה 2:50 נראים הרב נסים דנון ז"ל, שהיה מטובי עסקני ירושלים, והרב מאיר עוזיאל ז"ל. בדקה ה-3:55 לערך נראה פרש רכוב על סוסו (ז'בוטינסקי)? פיקנטריה - לצבא הבריטי בירושלים היה חסר מים לביצוע אמבטיה טובה - לפי המסורת. הם באו ממדבר סיני ומזמן לא נהנו מרחצה. המבצע הראשון היה הנחת ציבור מים מהרי חברון - עין ערוב, ברכות שלמה לירושלים. (גם תושבי ירושלים שחסר היה להם מים לשתייה נהנו מן הברז שהוצב בשער שכם.) על קידה ועל מצפה קידה thumb|650px|המקור: עלון לשבת שבתון לפרשת כי תשא תשע"ג * [http://he.danielventura.wikia.com/wiki/%D7%A7%D7%99%D7%93%D7%94 עוד על קידה, מצפה קידה ומדבר שומרוןקראו כאן] =משק וכלכלה= הנגיד על המשק בישראל המשק הישראלי הוא משק מאוד קטן ומאוד פתוח, ולכן הוא מושפע בגדול מההתרחשויות במשק העולמי. אנו מייצאים כ-40% מהתמ"ג, ולכן תלויים בביקוש של המשקים העולמיים. כמו כן, בקביעת המדיניות המוניטרית הריבית שאנו קובעים מושפעת מהריבית שנקבעת בחו"ל – אם נעלה את הריבית בישראל בשיעור חד מעל הריבית העולמית יזרמו תנועות הון בהיקף נרחב מחו"ל ותהיה לכך השפעה של ייסוף בשער החליפין. אם כך, כל דבר שחשוב במשק הישראלי מושפע ממה שקורה בחו"ל. לכן, הרצאה שעוסקת במשק הישראלי חייבת להתחיל מתיאור המצב במשק העולמי. המשק העולמי צמח ב-2012 בשיעור של 3.2%, כלומר, קרוב מאוד לשיעור של 3% שנחשב לסף של מיתון עולמי. הציפיות של קרן המטבע הן לצמיחה של 3.5% ב-2013, וייתכן שתוצאות הבחירות באיטליה יורידו את הציפיות לרמה שהייתה ב-2012. בארה"ב צפויה השנה צמיחה של 2%. באירופה צפוי המשך מיתון תוך התאוששות איטית ב-2014. במשקים המתעוררים והמתפתחים הייתה צמיחה מהירה יותר. שיעור הצמיחה של הסחר העולמי הוא המשתנה החשוב ביותר מבחינת היצוא הישראלי – לפני המשבר העולמי סחר זה צמח בכ-7% בממוצע לשנה, וב-2012 הוא צמח בפחות מ-3%, מה שמסביר את השנה הקשה שעברה על היצוא הישראלי. תנאי הרקע שבהם המשק הישראלי פועל, אם כן, אינם אופטימליים. מאמצע 2003 עד אמצע 2011 נהנה המשק הישראלי, למרות המיתון העולמי, מצמיחה ממוצעת של 5%בשנה. זהו שיעור צמיחה נאה למשק עשיר ומפותח, ובהשוואה בינ"ל המשק הישראלי הוא אכן כזה, גם אם לא תמיד אנו רוצים להודות בכך. ב-2012 הייתה צמיחה איטית יותר. אני לא הייתי שבע רצון מצמיחה של 3.2% ב-2012, אבל בכל פעם ששוחחתי עם עמיתים מחו"ל הם אמרו שהיו שמחים מאוד לו המשקים שלהם היו צומחים בשיעור כזה. בשנה הנוכחית בנק ישראל צופה צמיחה בשיעור של 3.8%, כשחלק חשוב ממנה, כ-1%, צפוי להיות תוצאה של תחילת הזרמת הגז מקידוח תמר * את נאומו תוכלו לקרוא כאן בתיק הנכסים הפיננסיים של הציבור - סוף 2012 המצב לא רע !!! להלן תמצית הודעת בנק ישראל: * בשנת 2012 עלה ריאלית שווי תיק הנכסים הפיננסיים של הציבור בכ-5.8% (190 מיליארדי ₪) ועמד בסוף דצמבר על כ- 2.7 טריליוני שקלים. עיקר הגידול נרשם בשווי תיק האג"ח הממשלתי שעלה ב-2012 ב-52 מיליארדי ₪ (17.2%). במקביל חלה עלייה של כ-18 מיליארדי ₪ (כ-8%) גם ביתרת תיק האג"ח הפרטי הסחיר בארץ. * שווי תיק המניות בארץ עלה בכ-16 מיליארדי ₪ (4.2%), בעיקר כתוצאה מעליית מחירי המניות בבורסה לני"ע בת"א.\ * שווי תיק הנכסים של הציבור בחו"ל עלה בכ-29 מיליארדי ₪ (14%), בעיקר ברכיב המניות הזרות: שילוב של גידול בזרם ההשקעות של תושבי ישראל, ועליית מחירי המניות בבורסות בחו"ל.כתוצאה מהתפתחויות אלו, חלה ברביע הרביעי של השנה עלייה של נקודת אחוז במשקל הנכסים הסחירים בתיק, על חשבון ירידה במשקלם של הפיקדונות בארץ ובחו"ל. * ביתרת התיק המנוהל באמצעות קרנות נאמנות חל ב-2012 גידול נטו של כ-28 מיליארדי ₪ (20%), בעיקר בצבירה בקרנות המתמחות באג"ח ממשלתיות, ובאג"ח קונצרניות. והנה גם שתי תרשימים להמחשה 26022013-1.jpg 26022013-4.gif *המקור: בנק ישראל - הודעות לציבור =התבל= Maldive Islands • 360° Panorama thumb|650px|מרכז thumb|650px|מרכז The Maldives Islands are often associated with calm and lazy leisure full of utter bliss and tranquil solitude. Their distant location from Europe (the flight from Moscow, for instance, lasts 8-9 hours) as well as high and, as a consequence, non-economy service standards are not available for most tourists who, for example, can afford themselves to travel round Turkey or Egypt. Many international resorts offer their guests "primordial purity, unique nature, snow-white beaches" and so on, when on the Maldives all these are perfect in a special way. This insular state consists of about 1190 islands. From 90 thousand square kilometers, which compose the country's area, the land occupies only 298 square kilometers, i.e. less than 1 per cent! The islands lie on the territory of 815 km from the North to the South and 130 km from the East to the West in the Indian Ocean. Some of them are below the equator. The exact quantity of the islands is unknown now due to some of them, from time to time, are divided into two parts and, vice versa, they can join each other and go down under the water, another appear. * הקישור ממלכת האוקיאנוס עם נשיונל גאוגרפיך Nat Geo WILD, dives into the planet's waters for a breathtaking look at the splendor of the underwater world. Hosted by Alexandra Cousteau, this remarkable four-part special features amazing footage of 80 different species filmed at more than 50 locations around the world. Watch as our cameras splash into the depths of the sea to bring viewers one step closer to understanding the great watery unknowns. Ocianus 2.PNG Ocianus 4.PNG Ocianus1.PNG Ocianus3.PNG * הנה הקישור